princess or prince
by hoshinokaze
Summary: naruto harus mencium sang putri untuk melenyapkan kutukannya..dan ia berhasil mencium... tapi kok LAKI-LAKI? special for SASUNARU DAYS!-Rate :T for ramadhan! warning: SASUNARU-NOT NARU SASU!-maaf buat yg kebalik...


.

.

.

Pada suatu hari...

Hiduplah seorang putri yang terkenal memiliki kecantikan yang tak tertandingi..

Sang putri hidup bahagia dalam kerajaannya,kerajaan konoha,di cintai dan di hormati,menjunjung tinggi kehormatan kerajaannya...

Sampai suatu hari,muncullah seorang penyihir ular jahat yang iri pada kecantikan sang putri..

Lalu sang penyihir mengutuk sang putri agar terus terkurung dalam menara tua yang tak bisa di jangkau siapapun karna di jaga oleh seekor ular besar.

Dan kerajaan konoha yang di rundung kesedihan pun mulai mengadakan sayembara..

bagi siapapun yang berhasil menyelamatkan sang putri...berhak menikahi sang putri.

..

.

.

-prince and princess?-

Rate :teen

Special sasu naru days!

Desclaimer: semua tokoh di fic ini adalah bikinan masashi kishimoto senei-tapi idenya murni dari otak butut kaze.

Summary: naruto ingin melenyapkan kutukannya dengan sebuah ciuman putri..ia memang berhasil mencium ,,tapi kok di ranjang putri malah cowok?

Special SASUNARU DAYS!-inget sa-su-na-ru!not naru-sasu

Enjoy reading minnasan!

warning: full typo,gaje,happy end...maaf belum sempat kaze check...TT_TT

..

.

Dan itulah alasannya kenapa sekarang sasuke di sini.

kesatria gagah keturunan langsung dari klan uchiha ini bermaksud untuk memenuhi permintaan sang raja agar menyelamatkan sang putri.

Sejujurnya,sasuke tidak begitu tertarik.

Ia tau kalau dirinya kuat, apapun dan sekuat apapun lawannya-bahkan ular penjaga sang putri pun mampu ia kalahkan,ia juga tau bahwa dirinya super tampan,ia bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang ia mau bahkan mungkin lebih cantik dari putri tanpa perlu menyelamatkan sang putri,belum lagi kejeniusan dan nama keluarganya yang tersohor, tidak,tidak perlu usaha ekstra untuk menggeser pemerintahan raja jika dia mau.

Sayangnya,sasuke sedang bosan,semua kemudahan yang ia dapat membuatnya mulai menuntut butuh aksi.

Dan menyelamatkan putri adalah jawaban yang tepat!.

Jadi ia menghentikan kudanya yang semula berpacu cepat menerobos hutan yang mengelilingi kastil,sasuke bisa melihat kastil yang menjulang di antara pepohonan yang mulai memacu kudanya perlahan,mendekati kastil dengan hati-hati.

_Aneh_.pikir sasuke,

Setelah mengelilingi kastil dua putaran,sasuke yakin tak ada satupun tanda-tanda keberadaan ular ia lihat hanya patung batu yang menyerupai kesatria tengah memasang ekpresi ketakutan.

_Apa ini hiasan?selera yang terlalu aneh._

_Atau..._

Otak jenius sasuke langsung membaca situasi.

ular! ini adalah perbuatan ular.

Sasuke berbalik,menghunus pedang pada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam setengah detik berikutnya,sang ular terkapar bersimbah darah hijau.

Sasuke mendengus,menatap jijik pada jubah kesatrianya yang bernoda hijau !

Ia menghela nafas -apaan ini? Ini bukan tantangan sama sekali!ini bukan aksi yang di carinya.

Sekarang ia harus repot-repot memanjat menara yang menjulang tinggi untuk menyelamatkan putri?.membosankan.

.

.

.

Sasuke menelaah seluruh isi ruangan kastil dan menemukan sang putri tengah tertidur dalam ranjang king sizenya.

Ia ajar! Dia sudah capek-capek datang,membunuh ular,bermandikan cairan hijau,memanjat menara super tinggi,dan sekarang,sang putri,orang yang seharusnya menangis bersujud padanya karna di selamatkan malah TIDUR?!

Sasuke menyingkap kelambu sang putri dengan kesal,ingin melihat siapa putri yang kurang ajar yang telah membuatnya melakukan semua ini.

Begitu kelambu tersingkap,sebuah rambut panjang berwarna merah jambu mencuat di sela bantal,menghias wajah indah mungil yang terlelap damai.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya -apaan ini?! Putri yang sama sekali bukan tipenya.

"sakura,apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"ujar sasuke geram.

Sang putri yang tak lain tak bukan adalah haruno sakura membuka mata hijaunya dengan cepat. "sasuke-kun! Kau telah menyelamatkanku!"ujarnya riang.

Sasuke mendengus sebal"jawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"aku putrinya,sekarang,kau bisa menikahiku dan kita..."

"tidak."potong sasuke."jangan bilang ini jebakanmu lagi agar aku menikahimu sakura."

Hening.

"ta-tapi aku benar-benar di kutuk!kau tidak sadar kalau kita sudah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu?" tanya sakura balik.

"tidak"ujar sasuke singkat,dan tentu saja-tajam.

"hei!aku tidak bercanda! Aku memang selalu di kastil sialan ini!dan asal kau tau,aku sudah tidak lagi mengincarmu !"geram sakura emosi.

Sasuke memutar bolamatanya"anggap saja aku sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan hadiahnya..kau bisa pergi."ujarnya malas.

"tapi aku.."

"kau punya komandang perang itu."potong sasuke lagi.

Sakura menatap sasuke dalam,ia menghela nafas panjang, tau pasti,teman masa kecilnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu akan selalu konsisten tiap ia sekali saja berkata tidak.

Dan lagi pula ia memang merindukan sai,bagaimana kabar cowok cool itu sekarang?

"baiklah..aku akan pergi."ujar sakura menyerah"kau sudah bunuh ular itu kan?"

"hn.".

.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya sakura sebelum ia meniti tangga panjang tersembunyi di sebelah ! kalau sasuke tau ada tangga seperti itu sebelumnya,sasuke tidak akan perlu repot-repot memanjat menara!

"istirahat sebentar di sini"ujar sasuke menyamankan posisinya di ranjang sakura,ia lelah dan ,mungkin tidur bisa menghilangkan kepenatannya?

"um..ok,aku pergi."

.

.

.

Seorang kesatria tengah menembus lebatnya putihnya berkibar-kibar,senada dengan rambut cepak pirangnya yang tertiup matahari yang terik memaksa pemuda bernama uzumaki naruto itu memacu kuda putihnya lebih cepat,ia tidak ingin mencapai kastil saat malam,lalu mengacaukan semua rencananya.

membunuh ular,Menyelamatkan sang putri,menciumnya,lalu melenyapkan kutukannya sendiri. sempurna!

naruto menatap langit yang mulai menguning,sore telah menjelang,ia menatap kastil di depannya dengan senyum lebar.

Ia memang telah sampai,tapi ia tetap harus bergerak mengikat kudanya pada pohon terdekat,berjalan mengendap-endap memasuk kastil,sampai tiba-tiba kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang lengket berwarna hijau.

_Eh? Kenapa ada bangkai ular besar di sini?_

Damn!

Naruto mengerti,seseorang telah menyelesaikan misinya! Ia terlambat!.

Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri,pasti ayahnya akan marah besar padanya karna terus menunda-nunda pekerjaan menyelamatkan sang putri,dan sekarang,ia telah di serobot orang lain..

ah..ia ingin mati saja..

Kutukannya tidak akan lepas,tidak akan pernah lepas sampai ia mendapatkan ciuman cinta sejatinya yang diramalkan- oleh peramal kerajaan,seorang nenek tua -tsunade baa-chan-bahwa cinta sejatinya adalah salah satu keturunan dari keluarga kerajaan.

dan dengan kata lain,sang putri.

Naruto telah menghabiskan nyaris seumur hidupnya untuk menemukan sang putri,dari kerajaan apapun,dan tempat manapun,namun selalu gagal melenyapkan kutukannya sendri.

Naruto memanjat menara kastil dengan gusar,mungkin saja sang putri masih di atas,dan ia bisa meminta izin pada kesatria yang membunuh ular agar naruto bisa mencium putri agar kutukannya hilang.

Ia tau ia gila,tapi mempunyai kutukan seperti miliknya membuatnya tidak bisa menghindari kegilaannya sendiri.

Naruto sampai,ia mendekati kasur king sizenya sang putri dan mempersiapkan dirinya dengan segala macam kemungkinan.

Hooh! Sang putri masih ada!naruto mulai Bernafas lega,ia menyingkap kelambu yang menutupi sang putri.

Cup!

Bibir bertemu bibir.

Lembut,dengan sigap langsung merebut ciuman sang putri dengan cepat,dan tepat saat itu,matahari benar-benar tenggelam.

Tubuh naruto tiba-tiba memancarkan sinar biru.

yes! hilang!

Kutukannya benar-benar hila-loh?

Mata naruto melotot,bertemu langsung dengan mata hitam kelam seseorang yang juga melotot kearahnya.

"BWAAAHHH!SI-SI-SIAPA KAU?!" pekik naruto kaget, Bagimana mungkin bibirnya malah menempel pada seorang pria?!

Sasuke menatap naruto tajam,kesal karna tidurnya di ganggu dan malah di bangunkan dengan cara merebut ciumannya secara diam-diam."kau yang siapa nona!"bentak sasuke geram.

"nona?"tanya naruto kaget,"siapa yang kau panggi-" naruto menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin,rambut panjang,tubuh mungil,dan baju yang kebesaran.

SHIT!SHIT!SHIT! kutukannya ternyata belum hilang sama sekali!

" tau kau mungkin stalker ku yang mengikutiku sampai kemari,hanya saja,asal kau tau,aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita selembor yang menggodaku dengan menari tak akan tergoda."ujar sasuke dingin"kau melakukan hal yang sia-sia nona."

ARRGHHT! Naruto menggeram kesal."dengar botak!"cela naruto tidak nyambung."aku bukan stalkermu,aku tidak menyukaimu dan aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!asal kau tau aku tidak selembor dan melakukanhalyang sia-sia! Dan hentikan pikiran kotormu tentang AKU YANG MENARI STRIP-"

Naruto menghentikan teriakannya,sadar dari pantulan cermin di sampingnya kalau ia tengah meremas dadanya sendiri akiba kesal kutukannya tidak juga ! dia lupa menghentikan tangannya sendiri,dan sekarang pasti cowok di depannya ini mengira ia menarikan tarian kotor itu..

"yeah,aku bisa lihat itu."ujar sasuke mendengus."kenapa kau menciumku?"

Naruto menjambak rambutnya ,frustasi."Dengar," ujar naruto sebal. "aku laki-laki!"

" _benar-benar_ laki-laki."ujar sasuke mengejek."kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"tidak! Kau tidak mengerti!Aku benar-benar laki-laki!"protes naruto malam paling gagal melenyapkan kutukannya,bukannya mencium putri,ia malah mencium laki-laki! Belum lagi laki-laki sialan itu mengira naruto mengincarnya!arghttt! dasar narsis!

"hn"dengus sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas berat."aku dikutuk."ujarnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"gara-gara ayahku membunuh siluman rubah ekor sembilan,aku terpaksa menerima kutukan ini sejak lahir..."

"maksudmu,otakmu di kutuk untuk selalu berpikir kalau kau laki-laki?"ujar sasuke mengejek.

Naruto merasakan tiga keduta di pipinya."teme! aku serius! Aku benar-benar laki-laki!"

Sasuke menatap naruto dari ujung rambut hingga kaki,lalu kembali besar,tubuh mungil,rambut panjang,dan apa itu di pipi? Kumis kucing?cahaya matahari memang telah hilang,dan sasuke hanya bisa melihat tubuh naruto tanpa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas-dan selain pakaian kesatria naruto-yang tentu saja kebesaran- tidak ada tanda-tanda bawa naruto adalah laki-laki. Sasuke menguap bosan.

"yeah. Kau _benar-benar _laki-laki."

"HEI! Aku tidak bercanda."bentak naruto.

"hn."ujar sasuke bosan.

"tidak -OH! OK! Aku rasa aku sudah terlalu bodoh mengharapkan kau percaya. Dan berhentilah memasang tatapan'apa-kau-gila-?'mu yang menyebalkan itu!" naruto menyerah.

Sasuke mengamati naruto,ia tau naruto mengatakan hal ia tidak melihat naruto sedang bercanda.

"anggap saja aku percaya"ujar sasuke "tapi itu tidak menjeaskan apapun."

Naruto mengerang sebal"justru itu!karna aku laki-laki dan-ok,mungkin aku tidak terlihat seperti itu-tapi aku benar-benar laki-laki,aku ingin mendapatkan penawar kutukanku!"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya."bicaralah dengan bahasa manusia."ujar sasuke kesal.

Naruto menghela mengambil kursi "namaku uzumaki naruto."lalu mendudukinya di samping ranjang sasuke."putra mahkota kamikaze"tambah naruto lemah,kenyataan ini tidak membuatnya bangga sama sekali.

"jarang perempuan mendapat posisi itu"ujar sasuke curiga.

"aku laki-laki!"protes naruto."kau?"

"uchiha sasuke."ujar sasuke ogah-ogahan"panglima perang konoha"

.

.

.

.

"begini."ujar naruto menarik nafas berat."sudah kubilangkan kalau ayahku membunuh kyuubi?"

"hn."

"aku mendapat kutukanku sejak lahir..."Naruto beranjak dari kursinya,berjalan pelan menuju jendela satu-satunya di ruangan itu , membiarkan angin yang masuk mempermaikan rambut panjangnya. "jika mathari telah bersembunyi..saat bulan bersinar ,dan kegelapan menguasai bumi...aku akan menjadi perempuan,seperti sekarang ini.."lanjut naruto lemah.

"dan kau akan berubah jika siang hari?"tebak sasuke.

"ya"ujar Naruto berbalik dari jendela untuk menatap sasuke.

Deg!

Mata sasuke naruto begitu jelas sekarang,cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk dari jendela akhirnya menerangi wajah birunya bersinar,kulit tannya mulus,bibirnya penuh, dan rambut pirangnya sasuke telah menanti momen ini selama eneh yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya selama ia hidup.

"dan aku tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi laki-laki jika aku tidak mendapatkan ciuman sang putri sebelum usiaku 18 tahun."lanjut naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sasuke mengerjabkan matanya,ia bahkan nyaris tidak mendengar apa yang di katakan naruto! Wajah itu..begitu menghipnotisnya,baru kali ini, ia mengalami kejadian seperti pada..laki-laki?

"kau percaya?"tanya naruto.

"hn."ujar sasuke dengan nada ?entahlah.

"apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?!"erang naruto frustasi.

"yang sebaiknya kaulakukan?"ulang sasuke.

"ya! Apa aku kejar sang putri untuk menciumnya?"

"mencium?"

"atau aku culik saja sang putri? Lalu memaksanya?"

"memaksa?"

"hei! Kau hanya mengulang ucapan-"

Greb!

Sasuke menarik tangan naruto,membuat naruto terjerembab ke ranjang sasuke,dan dengan cepat,sasuke mengurung naruto dalam lengannya.

"WTF!APA YANg KAU LAKUKAN?!"bentak naruto sebal,punggungnya sakit,dan posisi seperti ini membuatnya ingin mati saja,nafas sasuke menghangat di pipinya,mata hitam itu mengurungnya, seolah tidak! Ia dalam bahaya!

"kau bilang soal ciuman..dobe?"tanya sasuke serak.

"well,yeah.."ujar naruto ia tidak sanggup membantah panggilan sasuke untuknya.

"ok."ujar sasuke.

mendekat.

begitu dekat sampai naruto tidak bisa berfikir apapun, bukankah ia sudah bilang soal kutukannya? Apa sasuke tidak dengar?! naruto berusaha mendorong dada bidang sasuke,ia tau pasti apa tujuan sasuke,tapi dalam tubuh wanita,semuanya terasa sia-sia!

damn! terkutuklah kyuubi yang mengutuknya!

Begitu dekat.

Tidak bisa mengelak.

Naruto memejamkan matanya,berusaha membenamkan kepalanya ke ranjang,lalu menghilang. sayangnya usahanya sia-sia,karna detik berikutnya,ia merasakan perasaan itu lagi.

Lembut,hangat,lembab lalu...nyaman...

Perasaan seolah-olah ia telah pulang kerumah setelah perjalanan ,dan damai.

Lalu saat naruto membuka matanya,

Sinar biru itu kembali hadir..jauh lebih terang dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya,membiarkan sinar biru itu menguasai naruto..lalu perlahan memudar,meninggalkan sosok naruto yang sebenarnya.

-setidaknya setinggi sasuke-dan cepak.

"AKU KEMBALI!"teriak naruto kaget,senang,bingung."bagaimana bisa? Aku kembali! Kembali!"

Naruto menatap cermin ,ia benar-benar menjadi laki-laki,bahkan matahari belum bersinar!

"sasuke aku kembali!"teriak naruto"tapi kenapa—ah! Aku tau! Baa-chan bilang kalau aku harus menemukan cinta sejatiku! Keturunan kerajaan,bukan berarti seorang putri..tapi ramalan itu lebih menunjukan pada..cinta sejatiku! sasuke Apa kau-"

Naruto tersadar,

tidak..tunggu dulu..

naruto sekarang laki-laki.

ia menatap sasuke,ragu,apakah sasuke...

.

.

"kau tetap menarik ...bahkan dalam wujud seperti ini,dobe"ujar sasuke dengan senyum yang untuk pertamakalinya naruto lihat."aku bahkan tidak tau apakah aku normal?"

.

.

.

Dan naruto tau apa sebaiknya ia dan sasuke segera lakukan.

.

.

( a mon pere )

Happy SASUNARU DAY!

Woah! Ini bertepatan dengan hari pertama puasa,kaze sempat ragu mau bikin apa kagak fic ini, yaoi itu masuk dosa nggak ya?nulis yaoi itu batalin puasa nggak ya?

Dan karna alasan itulah,kaze putusin buat bikin fic ini sebelum sahur,jadi belom puasa—dan kaze begadang sampe pagi buat bikin fic ini—ukh...kaze tau pasti ceritanya super GEJE!

Ini karna bikinnya buru-buru biar udah di posting sebelum sahur,trus belum sempat kaze check-trus kaze juga ngantuk karna kecapek-an kerja seharian.

Well,maafin kaze,

CERITANYA NGGAK JELAS BANGET?!.karna rencana awal fic ini mo di bikin mature,...tapi kaze kembali di sadarkan kalo ini ramadhan,and as a good moslim#sejak kapan?XD plak!#kaze bikin jadi rate T biar nggak batalin puasa yang baca..makanya endingnya gaje gini...

Ini murni karna keze pingin ikutan sasunaru days.

So,ENJOY READING MINNA-SAN!HAPPY SASU NARU DAY!

Kaze nggak minta muluk-muluk,Cuma..hargailah setiap fic bikinan author dengan review..inikan buat apresiasi atas usahah kerja keras author yang udah rela untuk menyenangkan hati reades...

Well,review kaze juga!

Owari_

Oh ya..happy ramadhan buat yang ngerayain!


End file.
